Kevin-Rose Relationship
The Kevin-Rose Relationship is the romantic and later also sexual relationship between Kevin Rhodes and Rose Mitchell. Is is most commonly referred to by the promantheu Kevrose, but also Modes. Kevin and Rose strike their relationship back up officially between The Most Magicial Music on Earth and Rocking Around the Christmas Tree. Overview Episodes Prior To Season 1 *Rose used to date Miles Larson in eighth and ninth grade, but during ninth grade, she grew tired of his bullying ways and she dumped him. Rose soon found a connection with Miles' friend, Kevin. The two started to date, but sometme before tenth grade, their relationship was saddled with Kevin's body dysmorphic disorder, ultimately leading to their break-up. Season 1 *In For Your Entertainment, while Kevin performs with New Directions, Rose reveals to Lucas Aguirre that she wants to audition for New Directions, but her failed relationship with Kevin is holding her back. Lucas convicnes her to follow her dreams and audition in spite of Kevin. *In Proud, during Rose's audition, Kevin was feeling uncomfortable. When Jaxon asked him what was happening, Kevin revealed that when he and Rose were dating, Love Story was their song, and Rose was singing it. Later that episode, Kevin and Rose talk about the ended relationship and Rose tells him she would give him a chance if he were to get his issues under control. *In The Most Magical Music On Earth, Kevin and Rose prepare an assingment together for the Disney Music Week. They sing A Whole New World, but nothing else happens. *In Rocking Around the Christmas Tree Kevin and Rose are seen together playing in the snow on a "date," and laughing together. They also share a duet, a mash-up of Jingle Bells and Sleigh Ride. *In Pretty In Pink, Kevin took Rose to buy dresses for Prom, along with the other boys and their girlfriends. *In Sing-Off, Kevin and Rose are together and discuss about their past and that Kevin shouldn't have been ashamed of himself. Next day, it's revealed that Rose and Kevin had tried to be intimate, but both were too afraid. Season 2 *In Mash It Up!, Kevin and Rose sing Turn Me On/Turn Me On with Jaxon and James. *In Yee-Haw, Kevin and Rose call a meeting in the celibacy club to discuss losing their virginity, which they are once again considering. *In Snowed In, Kevin and Rose sing Mistletoe and share a kiss under the mistletoe. *In New Year's Eve, Kevin and Rose open the episode kissing on a bed. At the New Year's Eve party, Kevin watches as Rose and Breezy's kiss after the I Like It Like That duet, appearing to have been turned on. Songs Duets Awholenewworld.png|A Whole New World (The Most Magical Music On Earth) 480px-Jinglebellssleighride.png|Jingle Bells/Sleigh Ride (Rocking Around the Christmas Tree) Putitinalovesong.png|Put It In A Love Song (We Made It) Lead In A Group Performance 185px-Turnmeonturnmeon.png|Turn Me On/Turn Me On (Mash It Up!) Sang Together In A Group Number Related Songs Lovestory.png|Love Story (Proud) Trivia *Kevrose is one of the longest lasting couples in the series. They have lasted for officially 50 full episodes as of the end of Rock the Halls. This doesn't count Battle For Sectionals (which they were not yet official), We Made It (during which they broke up), or Show Choir Showdown (in which they got back together).